


"It isn't Your Sweet Conversation That Brings This Sensation"

by shouldbeover



Series: The Blue Moon Set [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1930's, Almost caught in the act, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Pillow Talk, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Religious Guilt, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Steve Rogers, oncoming angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldbeover/pseuds/shouldbeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky become more intimate, but risk discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It isn't Your Sweet Conversation That Brings This Sensation"

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue--always pillow talk with me. Plus they both got a mouth on 'em, it's canon.  
> "The Nearness of You" ~Ned Jones, Hoagy Carmichael for the movie "Romance in the Dark"

When Sarah Rogers was home things would go exactly as they had for years. Bucky would come in the front door and chat with her with saying, "Mom made bread today, had extra," or "Mom and the girls were putting up preserves and ran out of room on the shelves, thought maybe you could store some." He would be invited to stay for supper (although sometimes he'd say he'd already eaten if the little brisket didn't look like it could stretch to three.) Maybe he'd have a coffee after if she was having one. And when she started yawning, he’d say his good-nights, go out the door, around the corner and up the fire escape. If it was mild he and Steve would go up to the roof and kiss and neck and pet, stroke each other over their clothes and then under until they were simply clinging to one another riding out waves of pleasure.  
If Sarah was working the night shift Bucky would come in the front door just like always, but then they'd go to the bedroom where Bucky would strip the skinny little body of clothes and slowly take Steve apart. He wanted to touch every part of Steve, loved the way Steve always smelled like soap, like he didn’t sweat. But when Bucky was through with him Steve would smell of musk and Bucky and a dry sort of arousal sweat that practically made Bucky cream in his pants. So did the tiny, breathless moans, the whispers, “Bucky, oh, God, Bucky, please, I’m gonna, I’m gonna, you got me so worked up, I’m goin’ mad. Kiss me, touch me, God, do anything you want to me, I want it, I want it.”  
But while they didn’t speak of it, they both felt like there was an invisible line. The touching, the kissing, the stroking was ok, but people said that fairies did other things, things that sounded disgusting. Why would any guy enjoy that? The pitcher maybe, but the catcher? If they didn’t do that, if they didn’t go all the way to home, weren’t they still ok. Steve bit his lip in the Confessional and said that he had lustful thoughts, but never anything more. Never that he had and acted on lustful thoughts about a man. He’d lived so much of his life so close to death that he was secretly terrified that he would die with this deepest confession unsaid and unforgiven. He’d resolve to himself that they could go back to loving each other like friends, maybe closer than friends, but the physical stuff had to stop because all by itself, lust was a cardinal sin, let alone with another man. He’d lived a long time without Bucky’s hands on his naked body, surely he could go back to that, living celibate but together like priests in a monastery. But then Bucky would crawl in his window, and whisper, “How’s my best fella?” grin that crooked grin that curled his lips just so, and all resolve would disappear in a cloud of desire and love.  
Too soon the winter chill made it too cold to go on the roof when Sarah was home. They tried to keep it quiet. If they could stay absolutely silent...  
The first night went fine. Steve bit Bucky's shoulder hard when he came, and Bucky buried his face against Steve's throat. The second night though Steve started to cough as they were both getting worked up.  
"Steve?" his mother called.  
"S'ok, Ma, go back to sleep," Steve yelled back frantically, shoving Bucky away so hard he rolled off the bed with a thump.  
"Stevie? You ok? I'll get you some water, sweetheart."  
"NO, no, I'm fine. You should sleep."  
"Nonsense, I'm up now."  
Bucky managed to roll under Steve's bed just a second before the bedroom door opened. His clothes and Steve's pajamas were scattered across the floor and there was nothing either of them could do about it. Fortunately Sarah didn't turn on the light, just brought the glass of water to Steve who was clutching his sheets to his neck to hide the fact he was as naked as the day he was born. She sat down on the bed making the springs dip dangerously close to Bucky's hair.  
"Sweetie, you ok? You're not feverish are you? You need your nebulizer?" Bucky imagined that she was putting her hand on Steve's forehead just like he'd seen her do a thousand times before.  
Steve sounded like he was being half-strangled as he said, much too sharply. "Ma, I'm fine! Stop babying me."  
"Ok, honey, if you're sure." She sounded a little hurt.  
"I mean, I love you, and I know I've given you cause for worry before, Ma, but, but..I'm fine. I was just dreaming and...and I'm fine. 'Kay?"  
There was a long silence and Bucky was whispering prayers to God (as if God was still listening to a sinner like him) that Sarah would finally go back to bed because he was still naked and half covered in dust. He was terrified that he would sneeze.  
Finally Sarah said, "You know, honey, Steve, I know that sometimes young men...and the church says it's wrong, but if you're dreaming and you, you...have needs, then God--"  
"MA!" Steve really sounded like he was being strangled now.  
Bucky was biting his cheek so hard he could taste blood because of all the times to have the masturbation talk--a good ten years too late--Steve's mom had chosen to start while Bucky was naked under the bed and they'd been doing a lot more than masturbating; It was taking everything he had not to laugh with hysteria.  
"Please, Ma, just, just don't, please. Please go back to sleep. Thank you for the water. I'll be fine."  
"Ok, honey. I didn't mean to embarrass you. Just be...careful."  
At last she got up and went to the door. "Goodnight, Sweetheart."  
"Goodnight, Ma."  
Steve waited for ten minutes after the door shut before he leaned over the bed to hiss, "Get out!" to Bucky.  
Bucky scrambled out and grabbed his clothes from the floor. He hopped into his trousers and was starting to put on his shirt when Steve, still naked as a jaybird, started shoving him towards the window, pushing his shoes and coat into his hands. "Go, go, go!"  
Bucky was not pleased to find himself on the cold fire-escape, half naked in December without even so much as a good-bye kiss, and even less pleased to discover that Steve had neglected to hand him his socks, forcing him to walk home with blisters rubbing his feet. Needless to say, after that, they never tried anything more than snuggling when Sarah was in the next room.  
Separately they both wondered if Sarah ever looked in on Steve during the night while they were asleep and saw them curled up together. She'd certainly found Bucky in Steve's bed before, but that had been years earlier when they could both still fit comfortably. But they never discussed it, just as Steve never told Bucky how much or how little he said in the Confessional each week.  
The nights when Sarah worked the late shift, or a second shift for the money, became their private honeymoon. On other nights Bucky would take out girls. He was the perfect gentleman, always had them home well before curfew, always saw them to their door and kissed them on their cheek. And if the girls were disappointed that he was so polite, particularly ones who had known him when he was more handsy, well, they kept it to themselves. You didn't necessarily wanted to be known as a girl who would go park with a boy, but you certainly didn't want to be known as the girl Bucky Barnes didn't want to park with.  
Kissing, necking, petting, stroking, then, trust Stevie to be the brave one.  
Bucky had taken off his shirt and pants and was sitting on the bed to undo his sock garters as usual. Steve, having had less to take off being in his own home, was gazing at him and gnawing on his lip.  
"Like what you see, Babe? I'm gettin' naked as fast as I can."  
And just like that Steve was kneeling between his legs. "Steve?"  
"You liked it when girls did this, yeah?"  
"Well, yeah, but you're not a dame, and--"  
"Shaddup." And with those words of love, Steve covered the head of Bucky's cock with his mouth.  
"Oh, my GOD!" Bucky practically screamed, forgetting any listening neighbors for the moment. "Stevie, what are you do-- OH, JESUS FUCKING-- sorry, sorry," he apologized for the blaspheming.  
Steve was still only working on the head, all that he could comfortably get in his mouth, but he was stroking what he couldn't swallow, and putting his tongue to good use.  
"Steve, Stevie, unh, Steve stop."  
"Un-un," Steve growled with his mouth still full.  
"Just for a minute, Steve, you gotta-- I gotta get my bearings, please."  
Steve pulled off with a pop, lips wet and red.  
"Unh," said Bucky, his train of thought completely derailed. "Wait, just, just... Wowza. Why'd ya' do...I mean you don't gotta."  
"Cos I wanted to, Dummy."  
"O--kay. But first, get up here on the bed. You're making my knees hurt just looking at you."  
Steve rolled his eyes, but let Bucky help him up and onto the bed. Bucky moved so his back was supported by the bed-frame and spread his legs so Steve could kneel between them. Steve looked like he was ready to resume, but Bucky needed to ask some things first.  
"Don't I at least get a kiss first, Babe?" he asked to soothe the anxiety showing through Steve's bravado.  
It worked because Steve dropped his eyes and smiled tenderly. "Yeah, ok." He rose up on his knees and leaned forward to kiss Bucky. Bucky took advantage of the moment to wrap his arms around Steve's skinny shoulders and squeeze him to his chest.  
"Mmm, now then, now that you're not treating me like some steak you gotta eat, do you really want to do this, 'cos it's ok if you don't. I don't think of all the girls before you when I'm with you, Stevie, ya gotta know that by now."  
Steve ducked his head, "Yeah, I wanna, I been thinking about it."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, and I wasn't sure I'd like it. Hell, I wasn't sure you'd like it with me not knowing how. Did you like it?"  
"All ten seconds, yeah, I mean it felt good, really, really good."  
"Good, 'cos I...(mumble, mumble)."  
"What was that, Babe?"  
"Cos I was really likin' it," Steve hissed against Bucky's chest, embarrassed. "An' I'll get better! I can do better, I know I can!"  
Bucky laughed, "Well, what are you waitin' for? I mean I'm not going to turn that down if it's on offer. Fellow'd have ta be crazy to not want to get his dick sucked by a mouth like that. I just wanna make sure you're not doing it cos ya think you gotta, that I'm gonna be pissed off or somethin' if ya don't."  
Steve sat back on his heels again, and Bucky brought his knees up, feet planted on the hard mattress. Bucky gave his softened cock a few lazy strokes to get it going again. He grinned, lopsided and toothy. "Just promise me, babe, that you won't try to do too much. You going into a coughing fit ain't gonna do much for my mood. Or yours. 'Sides, I know I got a lot to work with there. Ain't no shame in admitting it might be more than you can handle. Plenty o' girls had to admit defeat."  
"Screw you, Barnes. I practiced with a carrot, I can do you just fine."  
"Punk, go on, put that mouth to better use."  
Not so nervous now, Steve was able to take more and Bucky hadn't been kidding when he'd said that Steve's mouth was tempting. He'd definitely had some fantasies about what his cock would look like wrapped in those pink, pillow lips. The reality was so much better.  
So much better he knew that he was going to pop way too fast. "Oh, baby, my baby, so good, keep it slow or I'm going to go off like a damn bottle rocket. You likin' it?"  
"Mmm," Steve groaned in assent. He was surprised at how much he was liking it, his own neglected cock hardening against his thigh at the moans and breathy nonsense falling from Bucky's mouth.  
Bucky brought his hand up to Steve's hair. "Can I, Babe?"  
Steve nodded awkwardly the motion making Bucky gasp.  
Bucky kept his hand light knowing that some girls hated it, but Steve leaned into it, encouraged Bucky to clutch at him with little butts of his head. It was so good. All of his senses felt too full: his cock alight with pleasure, the smells of arousal coming from both of them, the sounds Steve was making, moans and groans, and sloppy wet noises, and the sight of Steve, lips puffy and red, looking up at him through those ridiculous lashes.  
"Oh, Steve, so incredible, my Stevie, never thought I'd get this, yeah, so good, feel so good on my dick, incredible watching you, God, what you do to me, love you so much, baby, gonna cum too fast, just so good, so close, like that, yeah, oh God. Steve, I'm gonna, I'm gonna! You gotta--!  
But Steve seemed more determined than ever, gripping Bucky's hips, and trying to take more into his mouth. Bucky grabbed Steve by the shoulders and jerked him up off of his cock just before he shot straight up in the air. His cock spasmed three more times, large drops of spunk falling back onto his belly as he ground his teeth to keep from shouting.  
Steve just glared at him like Bucky had insulted him, little furrow between his brows. "Whadya do that for? I coulda handled it."  
Bucky laughed loudly, giddy with pleasure. "Oh, baby, your face. You look like I insulted your grandma instead of coming from your damn mouth. Sh, sh, I didn't think you couldn't, most girls don't want it in their mouth or they spit right after. Just doing what I've always done. Tried to warn ya but you just wouldn't stop."  
Steve looked only partly mollified. And then, to Bucky's stunned surprise, he ran his finger through the largest puddle and licked it. Bucky's cock actually twitched like it wanted to go again immediately.  
His passion was somewhat cooled by the disgusted face Steve made. "Ew."  
"See, told ya."  
But his heart-rate shot back up to the stratosphere when Steve leaned down and LICKED a stripe through the mess on his chest. That was something he'd never imagined in his wildest fantasies about anyone.  
"Thought you didn't like it," he gasped.  
Steve looked thoughtful, "Guess it's an acquired taste. Like black licorice."  
"You hate black licorice."  
"I didn't say it tasted LIKE black licorice, ya jerk."  
"Why don't ya come up and show me what it tasted like, smarty pants."  
And Steve did, sliding up Bucky's body through the sticky cum to kiss Bucky messy and filthy, tongue thrusting in without warning.  
Anything Steve can do, I can do, Bucky thought. He slid his hands slowly down to Steve's hips then abruptly grabbed him, lifted him, and shoved Steve's cock into his mouth while Steve was helplessly clawing at the wall behind them. "Fuck!" Steve screamed, rare for him to be so crude, and slammed his hand against the wall. They both froze, waiting for sounds of outrage from next door, but fortunately the wall separated them from the main room of the apartment, not the neighbors.  
Steve wasn't small, bigger than you'd expect given how slight his build was, but Bucky hadn't won a hot dog eating contest at Rockaway Beach the year before for nix. He relaxed his throat, tilted his head back like he'd seen the experienced girls do, and took it all, keeping Steve's hips pinned against his face.  
"Bucky, oh my God, Bucky, whaddya...oh please, I can't...please," Steve babbled, although it was hard to tell if he was begging Bucky to stop or to keep going. His skinny legs were trembling and he was clutching the metal bar of the headboard so tight his knuckles were white. Bucky took pity (plus his neck was getting a cramp) and lowered Steve back onto the mattress never stopping his worship of Steve's cock, the salty taste he guessed must be pre-cum, strange but not unpleasant, and the sounds Steve was making, hands scrabbling desperately, clutching the sheets, settling briefly on Bucky's head, and then just flailing, sobbing more nonsense,"Bucky, so good, so good, touch me, I'm gonna, Bucky, you gotta stop, please, I can't...oh, GOD!"  
But Bucky stayed, lips locked as Steve arched off of the bed and came with a cry so loud Bucky wondered if the whole building heard it. And if they thought Steve was being murdered.  
He only stopped when Steve began to make whimpery sounds of distress, trying to wriggle away from Bucky's grip. And then he returned the earlier favor, kissing Steve, the taste of both of them mingling in their mouths.  
"Unhhhh..." Steve moaned, head tipped back. "Is it always that good...? 'Cos I think it might kill me if it's any more..."  
Bucky kissed Steve's neck, following the blush down Steve's chest. "Nah, it's usually just ok. I'm just really talented."  
Steve laughed, stupid and dazed, "Sure you are. Don't think I did so bad either."  
Bucky stopped, head resting on Steve's stomach, still holding most of his own weight up by his elbows, "I guess you did ok too."  
"Well, I don't gotta do it ever again, if you're going to be a schmuck," Steve replied, but there was laughter in his eyes.  
This, this, thought Bucky, this is everything. Who knew you could laugh during sex? Who knew you could feel so much, so much love, and adoration, and passion for someone. If Steve never touched him again, he'd be ok as long as he could touch Steve and make him come apart like that.  
"You're the best, you know," he whispered.  
Steve ruffled his hair, "Only cause you think I am," he paused and looked away, a little overcome. "I love you so much, Bucky, think I loved you from the moment I saw you--"  
"Before or after I decked the guys that were pummeling you?"  
"Goof, after, when I realized you weren't laughing, or trying to make me feel small. You were my hero--"  
"Even if you'd never have admitted it."  
"Even if I didn't want to admit it. I knew, I just knew I'd always be able to depend on you. And the way you looked at me, even then, like I was somebody important, worth defending. I thought I could die happy if I could keep you looking at me like that."  
"Me too, Stevie. You were just so strong, biting my head off for rescuing you, tough as nails against all those jackasses. You're still the strong one, Baby. Not sure I'd ever have been brave enough to do this, even though I'd thought about it, imagined it. The real thing was better than anything I ever dreamed."  
"Never leave me, Bucky," Steve's voice broke a little, small and suddenly nervous.  
"Never could, Stevie. Feel like you're a part of me that would have to be cut away before I could let you go. Although," he said, sitting up, if we don't wipe ourselves off, we are going to actually be stuck to each other.  
"And my ma'll be home soon."  
"Yeah, wish I could stay."  
"Me too."  
"Someday, hunh?"  
"Yeah, that'll be real swell, when we can be together."  
"I'll still expect my shoes shined up right, you know."  
"Well you know where the polish is."  
"And that's the Stevie I know and love."  
They grinned at one another, forgetting for just a little while that there was a whole world outside that didn't want them to be together.


End file.
